I'm Sorry Kitty
by Red Witch
Summary: Finally I managed to fix this and my other stories! Thank you all so much to all who gave reviews! Well, Lance tries to apologise, but things go wrong. As usual.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these crazy ideas! This story takes place a day after "Pizza With Kitty". If you haven't read it yet, please do! I love getting reviews!**

**I'm Sorry Kitty**

__

Dear Kitty,

I'm very, very, very, very, very sorry about what happened at the pizza place yesterday. I'm really sorry my idiot friends got into a fight with your friends. I didn't mean to let things get so out of control. You gotta believe me! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you in any way! I just wanted some time alone together! That's all! I'm sorry! Can't we just get together and talk alone for a while? Did I mention how sorry I was? Please let's just talk and start over, please?

Lance 

Pietro finished reading the note and said, "This is the most pathetic note I have ever read."

"Give that back!" Lance shouted trying to grab the note away from Pietro. Pietro merely laughed and zipped away. Lance chased him all around the room to Todd and Fred's amusement.

"Lance oh Lance," Fred laughed as he shook his head. "Will you never learn?"

"Nope," Todd laughed,

"PIETRO GIVE THAT BACK!" Lance screamed. He leapt to grab Pietro who moved at the last second so that Lance fell face first onto the floor. "I am going to kill you!"

"Maybe we should help him write a note?" Todd suggested. 

"Good idea!" Fred took out a sheet of paper and a pen. 

"Ahem," Todd walked back and forth in mock seriousness. "Dearest Kitty, In regards to yesterday's unfortunate incident, I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

"Your…forgiveness…" Fred repeated as he wrote.

"Pietro you give that back right now!" Lance shouted as he fell down again.

"Can't catch me!" Pietro laughed. "Can't catch me!"

"You are a very special girl," Todd continued. "So what if you stuff your bra? You are one hot mama."

"One…Hot…mama…"

"Pietro!"

CRASH!

"Ha! Ha!"

"I have met all sorts of chicks but babe you are tops!" Todd continued.

"Pietro come down off the counter and fight me like a man!"

"…Are…Tops…"

CRASH!

"Pietro I said to give that back!"

"Make me!" Pietro stuck out his tongue.

"You wanna fall in a hole in the ground?" Lance snarled. The house began to shake. "Do ya?"

"Hey! Rocky cut out the earthquake! I'm doing my nails!" Tabitha shouted from her room.

"Okay! Okay! Lance here!" Pietro threw it back to him. "Fred and the Toad are writing you a better one anyway!"

"What?" Lance looked at the two, busy composing.

"In conclusion," Todd said to the scribbling Fred. "Why don't you and me get together at Make-Out –Point and move mountains together! EEEP!"

Lance grabbed Todd by the shirt. "Listen Toad," Lance snarled. "The day I need your help getting a girl is the day I donate my brain to science, get a hair cut and geek clothes and start calling myself Scott Summers! Give me that!"

He grabbed the note and stuffed it into Todd's mouth. Then he stormed off to his room.

"Oh he needs help," Fred said.

"Yeah," Pietro smirked. "And I know just how to help him."

The next day at school Lance snuck the note into Kitty's notebook at Chemistry class. He waited by her locker after lunch. He knew she would have read it by now. He saw her coming by and he smiled. "Hey! Kitty!" He waved.

"Lance what's the meaning of this?!" Kitty snarled showing him a note.

"I wrote you an apology," Lance was confused. "Didn't you read it?"

"Oh I read that," She answered. "I meant **this **from your psychotic friends of yours! It was also in my locker!"

She crumpled it up and threw the note into his face. "Lance Alvers, I think we need some time apart. At least until your loser friends grow up!"

"What?" Lance cried after her. "Kitty! Wait! What did those idiots do?" He uncrumpled the letter and read it.

_Kitty,_

We know about your plan. You think you can take our buddy away from us and get him to join the X-Loser Squad think again! You are evil. EVIL!!!! We're watching you! You won't get us kitty-cat! Your powers do not frighten us. You cannot take Lance away from us! We will save him from the evil spell you have put him under! 

The Brotherhood

P.S. Lance likes Tabby now. They flirt all the time!

****

This is Tabitha! I do not! Well, not much! How's Blue doing? Is he still cute?

_Ignore that Kitty she's just playing hard to get!_

****

I am not!

_Are too!_

**Am Not!**

_Are too!_

Lance let out an agonizing groan as he tore the letter in half. "I. WILL.KILL.THEM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The entire school shook violently. 

"LANCE!" Kitty screamed. 

Lance stopped in shock. "Sorry…" He moaned. He looked at Kitty with sad puppy eyes. She snarled and walked away. Lance banged his head on a nearby locker. "Why? Why? Why? Why?"


End file.
